Topsy Turney
by Blackness
Summary: Blaine is a Dom with a difference. Kurt is a sub with a difference. In Burt's desperate attempt to protect Kurt he tries to make a deal with Blaine's Dad Tom Anderson. Tom however won't accept it, unless Blaine does. Kurt needs to win over Blaine, and Blaine needs to give Kurt a chance. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Help:

Blaine is a Dom with a difference. Kurt is a sub with a difference. In Burt's desperate attempt to protect Kurt he tries to make a deal with Blaine's Dad Tom Anderson. Tom however won't accept it, unless Blaine does. Kurt needs to win over Blaine, and Blaine needs to give Kurt a chance. Will they succeed?

A deal?

"Mr Anderson" Burt shouted from across the way

Mr. Anderson or Tom, as he was known to his friends was a successful lawyer. He had his own law firm. A large family home, a loving wife and two sons he adored. He was a very fortunate man.

"Yes?...Mr Hummel" Tom answered remembering his friend

"Yes. Sorry to catch you at work. Have you got 5 minutes?" Burt asked

"Yes. Walk me to my car? I have to get back to watch Blaine's audition piece for his college application"

"Oh. Yeah. Kurt is still deciding on what his going to do. It was actually about Kurt. As I am sure you know, his a sub?"

"Yes. I was aware." Tom answered

"Blaine's a dom?"

"Yes. He is. Where are you going with this?" Tom asked though he already had an idea

"Blaine's birthday is in 3 weeks, Kurt's is in 4. He can take a sub when his 18? I'd like him to consider taking Kurt as his sub" Burt said

"Mr Hummel, I should be flattered that you want my son to be your sons sub but I am worried. Why the sudden interest? They have never met and Blaine hasn't shown any interest in finding a sub." Tom asked curious

"Look. Kurt has 3 people interested in him, as soon as he turns 18. I've done some research on the database and I don't like what I am reading. One guy used to bully my son. The other one goes to a private school and has lived in Paris but is a player and the final guy three is a teacher at my sons high school, who has been known to proposition other students. None of these are any good"  
"I understand concern Mr. Hummel but..."  
"Would Blaine consider it? I mean I know you, and your son has been polite on the few occasions I have seen him"  
"What you didn't look up his details either?" Tom asked with a smile

"He hasn't put a bid in. You know that! Look will you help me?" Burt said

"Look Burt. I don't know if I can help you. Blaine has no interest in bidding on a sub. He is adamant that he will meet someone by chance. They will be soul mates. He dislikes the idea that someone is inferior to him and has to follow his orders. When he is talking to someone he never demands something unless it's in that persons best interest. His views have got him into trouble previously. I really don't think I can help you" Tom answered

"He sounds perfect. Look Kurt is a strong willed sub, but still a sub. He dislikes the idea of following orders, even though he knows he has to. This could be the prefect arrangement. Can you tell Blaine about this?"  
"Look Mr Hummel...I won't suggest anything to Blaine. Bring Kurt and yourself to my evening party on Friday starting at 7pm. It's to celebrate a new my wife's recent promotion. I will attempt to steer Blaine to Kurt. IF Blaine feels he connects with Kurt, then we'll talk some more. I am sorry Burt, but I won't force my son into anything he doesn't want to do"

"I can respect that. I will bring Kurt with me.. 7pm?"  
"Yes. Please don't say anything to Kurt, one thing Blaine hates is a false image and someone trying to impress him"  
"Will do. Thank you Tom" Burt said shaking his hand as they reached Tom's car

"See you Friday Burt" Tom said getting in his car and driving away. Truthfully he could understand Burt's fear and no doubt he would try and do the same for Blaine, if he had been a sub. Thankfully he was a dom, he didn't need to worry about that. A part of him hoped that Blaine would be willing to help Kurt, but he already knew he would support his son, whatever he decided. It was his job as a father to inform his son of his choices, offer advice when requested and support whatever he decided.

A/N:

In this story Blaine has amazing parents. He has a very close relationship with them. I guess I just wanted to say that I think Blaine's parents get a lot of stick in stories and I recon they are nice people. All Dom/Sub etc will be explained later. This is my first attempt at this kind of story so bear with me. Read and Review and I will update much quicker. Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kurt we need to go or we'll be late!" Burt called

"Yes Dad. Just a minute. Who is this guy anyway?" Kurt asked

"An old friend. We met the other day and he invited me to a party to catch up" Burt answered

"Cool. Well I am ready to go" Kurt appeared dressed in a white shirt, tucked into Navy Pants with a silver waistcoat and coiffed hair. Burt led him to the car and they drove to the Anderson's place. Kurt watched in awe as they approached. The house was large with a gated drive way. Burt had to sign in on a guest list before he was allowed to drive up.

"Wow Dad. Your friend has class!" Kurt said

"Yes his very successful at what he does. Right Kurt remember best behaviour" Burt said

"Always Dad" Kurt answered

A man was waiting at the door, who took their coats and led them through to the main hall.

"Ahh Burt! Glad you could make it" Tom said walking over and greeting them

"Thank you for the invite. This is my son Kurt. Kurt this is an old friend of mine Tom" Burt introduced the two

"Wow Kurt. I see you didn't inherit your fathers fashion sense!" Tom said with a glint in his eye and Burt chuckled

"No. His one of a kind" Burt answered "Is Blaine here tonight?"

"Yes. He should be mingling but well you know what my sons like...head in the clouds half time" Tom answered his voice full of affection.

"Dad I'm going to get a drink. Did you want anything?" Kurt asked

"No thank you" Burt said as Kurt meandered through the crowd to the small table in the corner.

"What can I get you?" The young man behind the bar asked

"Just a Diet Coke with a hint of lemon and lime" Kurt said

"Safe choice" A voice said next to him.

Kurt turned to the person next to him. A boy stood there, smartly dressed in a grey fine pinstripe suit, with a white shirt and tie. Kurt's interest may have been fashion but the thing that stood out most were the eyes. A beautiful shade of hazel brown, that almost seemed to glow and a dark head of hair carefully tamed by some product

"I suppose. I'm Kurt" Kurt said holding out his hand

"Hey I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you." Blaine answered taking his hand. They both jumped as a burst of static electricity caught them

"Sorry. It's my shirt" Said Blaine "Want to feel it?"

"Sorry?!"

"It's valour, is so soft and smooth, but conducts static." Blaine explained and lent over to Kurt to straighten his tie

"Oh I see. Sorry" Kurt said

"It's fine. Yes a glass of water with ice and lemon please" Blaine said to the guy at the bar

"Of course Blaine" The guy said

"So your suit. Where is it from?" Kurt asked

"It came from a thrift store in Westville" Blaine answered and watched Kurt's eyes go wide and a slightly elite smile came to his mind

"Well, that's cool. I didn't know stores did suits like that" Kurt answered

"Well I brought it. My girl tailored it to suit me" Blaine said with a smile

"Are you gatecrashing?" Kurt asked

"Certainly not!" Blaine said with a smile "I happen to know very influential people who got me an invitation for the food and wonderful drinks service"

"Oh thank god! I'm sorry this house is amazing, but what is with all these suits? Plus this over stylised food? The furniture is lovely but it doesn't feel like home. Whoever decorated this just went over the top. Simplicity is elegance. This guy is just trying to say 'Look I have more money and status than you guys" Kurt said "I mean someone like myself has to haggle for things, struggle to buy everything. Try and find deals on Marc Jacobs and I bet Mr. Anderson's son gets it handed to him on a platter. He must be a real snob too, maybe a prep boy. Your hands are calous, you play guitar?"

"I do. I am trying to write my own music at the moment" Blaine answered "Do you even know why you are here Kurt?"

"No. What are we celebrating?" Kurt answered

"The lady of the house got a big promotion. First female in the company to get it!" Blaine said with a hint of pride in his voice

"Woohoo! Now if the next guy could be gay, then we'd be all covered" Kurt said

Blaine went silent and took his drink

"OK Kurt. I have one question. Those jeans you are wearing? They are from Marie Time moore collection for women right?" Blaine said with a smile "They were

in last months vogue. Bold choice"

"Fashion has no gender" Kurt answered back

"Arr..." Blaine started before a girl interrupted them dressed in a yellow spaghetti strapped dress and yellow heels

"Blaine. Baby! I've had enough! Can we go now? My feet are killing me!" The girl complained "I've done my dutiful hour of greeting everyone"

"Not long beautiful I just need to wait for the speech" Blaine answered

"Well you'll be carrying me home then! I mean why can't fashion for things be practical. I could have worn my custom made dress but of course not good enough for my mother. God she drives me insane sometimes." Kira answered

"I'll carry you back to my place" Blaine offered

"You so owe me Blaine and Blaine's...friend?" She said holding out her hand

"Kurt" He answered

"Pleasure. Oh Blaine we can work on that new song later." Kira said "I've been practising those cords on my guitar and busking. People like what we do. Maybe you can come next time?" Kira asked

"Of course. Maybe we can look at cafe's too, get a wider audience?" Blaine answered

"That's inspired!" She said kissing him "So meet me at the door right after the speech. No hanging around. Tonight you are all mine!"

"Just like every other night. I promise" Blaine answered and watched as she walked to the entrance.

Before Kurt could ask about Blaine about her, a glass was raised

"Hello! May I have your attention please..." The room fell silent "As most of you know my name is Tom Anderson, and this is too celebrate my wife's amazing promotion. First female to ever achieve this I am so proud to call her my wife. While here I would like to make another announcement my son has made it into Juliard for music. I would like all of you to raise a glass to my son Blaine"

Tom said pointing in Kurt's direction to the guy next to Kurt. Kurt's mouth ungracefully fell open for a second "Blaine would you like to say anything?"

"Only that I want to congratulate my mum. She is amazing, and I love her to bits. She's always taught me to work hard for everything I want. Thank you Mum, I love you. Thank you for supporting my musical dreams when I'm rich and famous, I won't forget you" Blaine said with a wink as his Mum walked over and hugged him taking the microphone off him

"I'd also like to add none of this would have possible without the support of my family. Thank you for everything and I love you all"

"Please enjoy the party" Tom finished "And thank you for coming. We are truly blessed to have so many friends."

Kurt turned to Blaine once his Mum had let him go shocked

"Yes. Blaine Anderson Kurt" Blaine said with a smile. He didn't look annoyed, merely disappointed at Kurt "Can I offer you a word of advice. Don't try and act above your designation, and just be yourself"

"What?" Kurt said

"I am going to have to go and honour my deal with Kira. Kurt it's been interesting meeting you"

"Yeah. Look I'm..."

"Wrong? Sorry? I came to talk to you as I thought you'd be someone my age who pleasant to talk to. I see you are just like everyone else with your opinions. Good evening Kurt" Blaine said as he headed out with Kira who was waiting at the door.

Burt approached his son

"So you and Blaine seemed to be talking a lot." Burt said conversationally

"We were"

"You seem stunned Kurt?" His Dad said

"Yeah I think I may just have upset him" Kurt said "I kinda went off on one"

"Kurt! I warned you to be good" Burt said

"I know. My mouth just gets ahead of me sometime" Kurt moaned "I'm not feeling great. Can we make our excuses and go?" Kurt said "Oh I need to use the " He added and disappeared out the door. He heard some music from a room down the corridor and followed the sound. The door was open slightly and he peeked in. Blaine was in his shirt, sleeves rolled up playing with Kira.

"I thought he was different Kira" Blaine said strumming his guitar gently

"I didn't know a sub could be like that" Kira answered

"Common defence mechanism I guess" Blaine answered "The thing is, I kinda liked him till he insulted everything"

"Maybe he was just nervous"

"Perhaps, oh crap, I slipped him my cell number at the beginning" Blaine said

"How?" Kira asked

"Slide of hand as I straightend his tie"

"You sneaky dog. Look if he calls you don't have to answer"

"I know, but it's rude if I don't" Blaine argued

"Blaine Devon Anderson! You are too good for words. So if he texts you?"

"I will text him back. I am hoping all his insults were a defence thing." Blaine answered

"Maybe" Kira said "He seemed nice despite his comment"

"Well if he texts me, then I will decide what to do" Blaine said with a command in his tone

"Thats my boy" Kira shirped

Kurt left then. He stopped at the toilet before meeting his father. As they got in the car to drive off Burt spoke sadly

"I really hoped the two of you would hit it off." Burt said

"Why?" Kurt answered

"His a Dom, Kurt. I was trying to help you." Burt said and Kurt suddenly caught on to what he was saying "You set this up? You want him to bid on me?" Kurt almost screeched

"Kurt. His perfect. He doesn't want a sub, He won't make you do things you don't want to. He would tolerate you head strong attitude" Burt answered "I really

wish you hadn't have blown this. He'd have kept you safe god damn it. I can't lose you"

"I'm sorry Dad. Before we had the disagreement he did slip his number in my pocket. Maybe I can apologise"

"I don't know. Tom was adamant that this would be the moment"

"I can try Dad. First thing tomorrow" Kurt said

"Go for it son" Burt said and Kurt tapped out a message to send and sent it, while they drove home. Blaine's phone went off in the den and he and Kira read the message.

_I apologise for being so rude to you. It was uncalled for. I was wondering if we could maybe meet up? I can treat to coffee to apologise? Please texst back. Kurt_

"What are you going to do Blainey?" Kira asked

"I never turn down free coffee" Blaine said with a small smile making Kira chuckle

**End of Chapter 2**

**In the next chapter I will explain about what goes on in society. I have mised a few things up and I hope you will like the outcome. As always Reviews make me smile and make me update quicker. Xx**


End file.
